


False Impressions

by kickcows



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst and Feels, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 09:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17302265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: Noctis discovers he has feelings for his Advisor, thanks to witnessing him flirting with someone that isn’t him.





	False Impressions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saretus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saretus/gifts).



> This is my gift for the Ignoct NY Gift Exchange for Saaertus on Tumblr! Please enjoy! ^_^
> 
> Prompt: _Protective/Possessive Ignoct, like either possessive noct during the roadtrip when someone tries to hit on iggy or take him away, and iggy just. affirming he'll stay by noct's side and noct's side only or smth_

 

* * *

If there is one thing that Noctis isn’t used to, it’s sleeping on the hard ground. Gladio’s love of camping is becoming a real nuisance. He’s _tired_  of their tent, and they’ve only been on the road for a week, maybe two. Time no longer holds any purpose to him, as they go on hunt after hunt, trying to get enough gil to fix up the Regalia, and have some to enjoy life on the road - within reason. Noctis feels like he’s in a lucid dream, where he’s moving on instinct, striking down every single sabertusk, reapertail, dualhorn and anak that they can find.

“Specs, I’m tired.” He laments to his Advisor, the man who has been by his side for as long as he can remember. “Can we please not sleep in the tent tonight?”

They’re sitting down in a booth Takka’s Pit Stop, the four of them eating some Chili Con Carne. It’s the only dish that he’ll suffer through the vegetables, which he knows makes Ignis happy. And right now, he’s trying to butter him up as much as possible, as he’s the one in charge of all of their gil. He reaches across the table to grab a fry off of Prompto’s plate, his best friend shooting him a glare before pulling the plate out of his reach so he can’t do it again.

Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Ignis pull his notebook from his pocket, and takes a look at it. “Judging by my calculations, I believe that we have enough that we could splurge a little for a night.” 

“Oooh! Does that mean we can go check out that place by the beach?” Prompto asks, as Noctis remembers seeing the sign for the resort that Prompto is asking about. “It’s probably too expensive, though.” 

“Well, if we do it for one night, it won’t be bad, right?” Noctis suggests, as he finishes the last bite of his food. A large Leide pepper sits on his fork, and he looks over at Ignis who is watching him, and takes the last bite without griping about the vegetable. 

His other retainer, the man sworn to be his Shield, grunts at the comment. “What’s wrong with sleeping outside? There’s a nice haven over by that resort that won’t cost us a damn thing.” 

“It’ll cost my sanity.” He looks over at Gladio, who is staring at him with an annoyed look. “I haven’t asked for much on this trip yet. Let me have a night in a bed. Please.” 

“His Highness does have a point.” Hearing Ignis agree with him causes Noctis to do a double take, not expecting him to say yes. “A night of relaxation would do us some good. You can camp on the beach, if you really want to.” 

Noctis hides his grin behind his hand, as he hears Gladio grumble that he’ll stay with the rest of them. Trying not to be too excited, he looks over at Ignis. “Thanks, Specs. I guess we can head over there after our next hunt is finished?” He wants to go over there now - he remembers hearing something about how there’s a couple of great fishing spots there, but he’s making an effort to be responsible. 

“That sounds like an excellent idea, Your Highness.” 

The compliment takes him by surprise, Noctis not ready for it. He stammers, and then instead of trying to complete his sentence, he nods his head in thanks. He sees Ignis regard him with a strange look, but Noctis doesn’t think anything of it. He then quickly changes the subject to King’s Knight, and pulls out his phone, Prompto joining him for a quick raid while Ignis and Gladio finish their food. 

Their last hunt of the day is their most successful one by far, raking in around six thousand gil. Cindy refuels the Regalia, and Noctis hops into the backseat, trying not to be too excited at the prospect of sleeping on an actual bed in a few hours. He leans back, and shuts his eyes, the warm sun making him a little lethargic after their long day of hunts. 

“You know, we could sleep there.” Gladio jostles him away, and points to a motel they drive by before making a left turn to head towards Galdin Quay. “Probably won’t cost as much either.” 

He sighs, and looks up to see Ignis looking at him in the rearview mirror. Not wanting his Advisor to fight his battle for him, he turns to look at his Shield. “I’m allowed to want a night in a comfortable bed. We’ll go back to camping tomorrow night, okay? One night.” 

“Suit yourself.” 

Noctis can smell the ocean before he sees it; the crisp salty air that only the ocean can provide. He’d been to the ocean when he was a child, and to be here now without his father makes him feel a little forlorn. He misses home a lot - the comforts of it, the familiarity of it. Being on this road trip has been exciting, but he longs to return to Insomnia, wanting to go hang out at the arcade, or the movie theater. Such luxuries like those don’t exist on this side of the wall, and if they do, they are very limited in their resources. A solitary pinball machine in one of the diners is great, but he misses the sounds of many machines being played at once. 

They park, and Noctis slides out of the car, stretching a little to get the minor kinks out of his back. “Should we go see about a room?” Ignis asks him, as the four of them begin to walk down the long pier towards the resort. “Or were you thinking about going fishing for a bit?” 

“A room.” Noctis feels his stomach dip a little when he hears Ignis mention fishing. _I didn’t think he remembered_. Shaking it off, they head to the where one can book a room for the evening, and find that there is availability for the night. He watches Ignis pay for the room with their hard earned money, and then the four of them walk to their home for the night. 

Claiming the first bed he sees, he drops down with a soft _thud_ , and almost instantly falls asleep. “Are you going to sleep from now until sunrise?” Prompto jostles his shoulder, Noctis trying to push it away. “Come on! Let’s go explore!” 

“Lemme sleep for a bit. Please.” He begs, and looks over at Ignis. “Specs? Is that okay?” He doesn’t know why he’s asking for permission, but it feels right for some reason. 

“Whatever His Highness wishes.” Ignis shrugs his shoulders. “I’ve got a little bit of work I can do while you sleep. Prompto, I’m sure Gladio wouldn’t mind going on a little adventure with you.” 

“Sure. Come on, Prompto. I think I saw some Shieldshears when we were driving in.” 

He hears his best friend groan, Noctis keeping his head buried in his pillow. “Your Highness, if I’m not here when you wake up, I’ll be close by.” Ignis’ voice comes from the other side of the room. “Sleep well.” Noctis raises his hand up, and gives his Advisor a thumbs up before letting the soft mattress take him away to dreamland. 

A few hours pass by before Noctis wakes up, the Prince of Lucis surprised to wake up to the world being dark. He groans, as he struggles to sit up, rubbing his eyes to get the sleep out of them. “Prompto?” He yawns, as he blinks a few times. “Gladio?” No one says anything to him. “Ignis?” The last name is said a little more loudly than the other two, but just like his friends’ replies, he hears nothing. _Where is everyone?_

Trying not to panic, he gets out of bed and goes to the bathroom to freshen up. “ _I’ll be close by_.” What did that even mean? Noctis splashes water on his face and makes himself somewhat presentable, then heads out of their suite, in the hopes that he’ll find one, if not all, of his friends. But as soon as he steps outside the room, he feels his stomach drop, like he’d swallowed some lead. 

True to his word, Ignis is not far away at all. No, he’s standing at the bar near their suite, and it looks like he’s flirting with the bartender. Noctis almost turns around and heads back into the room, but his feet have a different idea. He hears Ignis laugh - _laugh_  - and his footsteps falter at the sound. He hears the bartender laugh with him, and almost pitches a fit. Who the hell does this woman think she is?

He walks over to where Ignis is standing, and taps him on the shoulder. “Oh, Your Highness!” Ignis dabs at his eyes with a cocktail napkin. “You’re awake! Did you sleep...ahahah….did you sleep alright?” 

“Yes, Specs. I slept great.” He tries not to sound annoyed, but whatever joke he’d missed out on is still making his Advisor and the bartender laugh, and he doesn’t like it one bit. “What have you been up to?” 

Ignis calms down, and lifts up a half full glass of wine. “Well, I was in the room working on a plan for some hunts tomorrow, but then I became a little peckish. So I decided to sit here, and Coctura.” _Her name is Coctura? What the hell kind of name is that?_  “She informed me of the fabulous seafood that Galdin Quay is famous for, and poured me a drink.” 

“It’s my pleasure, sir.” This woman, this Coctura, turns to look at him. “Would you care for something to eat? Drink?” 

“No, I’m good.” He looks at Ignis, and sees that he’s clearly enamored by this woman’s presence. “I’m going to go find Gladio and Prompto. I’ll see you later.” He doesn’t bother to wait for Ignis to say something back to him, still annoyed by the fact that he walked in on him flirting with the bartender. _Who the hell does she think she is?_

It’s one thing to see Ignis with people around the Citadel, but it’s another to see him with a perfect stranger looking more at ease than he does normally. Back home, if he’d seen him with one of the women Council members, he wouldn’t think anything of it. But here in Galdin Quay, it bothers him a lot. A _lot_. Maybe it’s the fact that Ignis seems more relaxed here that really bothers Noctis - that Ignis seemed _happy_  talking to that woman, when he’s never really looked at him like that. He doesn’t like how this feels at all, and really, he wants to get as far away from the bar as he possibly can. 

“Noct!” He looks over at the beach, and sees Gladio and Prompto sitting at a table, enjoying a beer together. “Noct, come join us!” Prompto waves at him. 

He makes his way down the pier, then heads to the right to get to the beach down below to join his friends. “Did you guys eat yet?” He asks, as he pulls out a chair to sit. “Because it seems that Ignis has dinner plans already.” 

“Oh?” Gladio turns to look at him, a surprised look on his face. “What are his plans for dinner?” 

“I don’t know, but I’m pretty sure they involve a pretty blonde bartender.” He sits back in his chair, crossing his arms over his chest. 

He doesn’t notice the look that both Prompto and Gladio share with one another. “Well, that’s crappy. I thought we could all eat dinner together, but if Iggy has plans, then the three of us can eat something!” Prompto suggests. 

“Sounds great, Prompto.” Noctis tries to be excited, but really, all he can think about is how Ignis looked when talking to that bartender. “I mean, what kind of name is Coctura anyway?” He mumbles under his breath, still perturbed by the interaction he’d just witnessed. 

A drink gets put down in front of him. “Here, Your Highness.” Gladio pats his shoulder. “Drink up. Food’s coming in a bit. Fried fish, with other fried goodness.” 

“No vegetables?” He looks up at his Shield, and sees him nod his head. 

“No vegetables.” 

“Thanks, Gladio.” Grabbing the beer that had been placed in front of him, he raises his glass. “To a night not camping.” 

“To the luxuries of home!” Prompto agrees, and throws his arm around Noctis’ shoulder. 

Too bad the weight of his arm is different from the weight of Ignis’ arm. And right now, that’s what Noctis wishes he could feel. But no, _someone_  had to go and decide that tonight they’d spend time with someone that’s not the three of them. _Whatever. It’s his loss. Not mine_. He takes another drink of his beer, and tries to convince himself of that lie. But the more he drinks, the more he realizes how this doesn’t feel the same without Ignis in their group. 

He heads back to the suite with both Gladio and Prompto, his stomach full of delicious fried fish, and a couple of beers. He doesn’t look over at the bar as they head to their suite, afraid that he’ll see Ignis still standing there with that woman. He hadn’t brought it up again, but all night long, he kept thinking about how nice it would have been to have Ignis sitting with them, with _him_ , but he wasn’t there. And when they enter the suite, he sees he’s not there either, and he almost loses it. 

“I’m going to bed.” He’d rather put an end to this day, than to perpetually wonder where the hell Ignis is, and why he’s not with him. What does that woman have that he doesn’t? Why can’t Ignis see that he’d rather be spending time alone with him, than with both Gladio and Prompto? Everything is a mess, and if he can go to bed and put an end to this day, then tomorrow will come, and with it hopefully these awful feelings will be a thing of the past. 

But when dawn arrives, Noctis still feels this empty feeling in the pit of his stomach as he heads out to the suite. The pain lessens when he sees Ignis is sitting down on the couch, a cup of coffee in one hand, and a newspaper in the other. He feels comfort at seeing Ignis in such a manner, and approaches him with soft footsteps. 

“Good morning, Your Highness.” Ignis addresses him before he reaches the couch. “How did you sleep last night?” 

“Okay.” He doesn’t give a clear answer, because yes, he slept okay. But his dreams were plagued by thoughts of Ignis flirting with everyone that they came into contact with - be it Cindy, Takka, or the Six forbid, Dave. It had been a restless night for him, and really, he wants to return to camping after this. “What about you? What time did you get back?” 

“I was back long before the three of you returned.” 

The tone of voice that Ignis uses isn’t one that he’s familiar with, and has to wonder what it means. “Ah, sorry. We were having fun out on the beach.” _Not really. I missed you. You should have been with us. With me_. He goes and grabs one of the water bottles, and takes a sip from it. “Did you sleep well?” 

“As well as can be expected.” 

Any other time, and that answer would be normal. But right now, it doesn’t feel very normal at all. “What time are we going to head out for our hunt?” 

“Well, Coctura informed me that there are a few hunts happening around here.” At the sound of her name, that sick feeling returns. “With the amount of gil we’ve managed to save, I think one more night here would be conducive to our interests.” 

Noctis wants to disagree, but he can’t. “Alright, Ignis. If you think it’ll benefit us by staying here another night, I can’t argue with that.” He wants to ask if it’s because a certain someone wants to spend more time with him, but the empty feeling in his stomach prevents him from saying anything. 

“Thank you for trusting my judgement, Your Highness.” 

Prompto and Gladio join the two of them, both looking a little bleary-eyed. They order room service for breakfast, Noctis happy that they don’t have to leave the room. Ignis brings up the few hunts that they have offered in this area, and Gladio suggests they do at least two today. Three if they can manage it. Noctis agrees, knowing that if his friends are ready, then he’ll be ready for the fight. 

By the time they get to the third hunt, Noctis is exhausted. He can barely hold his broadsword properly, and hearing Gladio yell at him over and over is beginning to grate on his nerves. Ignis healing him has helped immensely, but has also distracted him because those little touches have sent his mind into overdrive. They all drag their bodies back to the suite, and Noctis heads back to his bedroom, a nap a necessity in order to recharge. 

Waking up to darkness has him releasing a groan. He didn’t want to sleep so late again, but he does feel mildly refreshed. After taking a shower to wash away all the grime he’d collected on their hunts, he heads out to the common room, and sees both Prompto and Gladio, but there’s no sign of Ignis. His stomach drops again, as he realizes he knows exactly where he is. 

“I’ll be back in a bit.” He offers to the room, not really addressing either of his friends, but they don’t seem to mind as there is no sound of protest as he makes his way out of the suite. 

He sees Ignis at the bar again, this time with a dessert plate in front of him, along with a few small glasses of wine. _Great. Just great_. Noctis approaches him, and taps him on the shoulder. “Oh, Your Highness! You’re awake!” 

“I am.” He nods his head, and tries to keep the annoyance out of his voice. “Having fun, I see?” 

“I’m trying out this new recipe, and Ignis has been kind enough to offer his critique to me.” Coctura addresses him, a pleasant smile on her face. “Would you care to try it yourself?” 

“No, I’m good.” 

“Your Highness-” 

“I said I was good.” He repeats himself, hating the physical ache that seems to manifest in his body. “I guess enjoy your night without us. Again.” He spits out the last word before heading back towards the suite. 

“Noctis, wait!” 

Not listening to his Advisor, he opens the door to their suite and starts to walk in. He stops when he feels someone grab onto his wrist, his head snapping to the side to see who the hell would be so bold to touch him in such a manner. When he sees that it’s Ignis, the lead returns to his gut, Noctis wanting to forget how _nice_  it feels to be held onto in such a manner. 

“Let go of me!” He tries to get his arm out of Ignis’ grasp, but the man is much stronger than him. “Specs, please.” 

“No. Not until you tell me what the hell your problem is!”

Noctis sees that the two of them are now alone. He doesn’t remember seeing either Gladio or Prompto leave, but at least they’re not around to witness this conversation with Ignis. “Nothing is wrong with me!” 

“Bullshit!” 

Whatever fight had been in his body disappears when he hears Ignis swear. It’s such a rare occurrence, that he has to replay the word in his mind over and over before he fully understands that Ignis is upset. “Look, just go back to your pretty bartender. I’m doing just great by myself, thanks for asking.” 

“I beg your pardon?” Ignis stares at him with an incredulous look on his face. “My bartender? Do you mean Coctura?”

He almost retches at the sound of her name. “Yes. Her. Whatever. You don’t need to stay here with us tonight. Feel free to go and do whatever you want.” 

“Your Highness, you’re gravely mistaken. There’s nothing going on between the two of us.” 

Crossing his arms over his chest, he snorts. “Yeah, okay. I’m not an idiot, Ignis. I saw the way you two were all chummy with one another.” 

“She’s got ideas for recipes, and I was trying to find the best recipe for the fish that’s in this area, so I could cook you a decent meal.” 

Noctis stares at him. “What?” 

“It’s true. Yes, I’ve been spending my time at the bar, but it’s to help me learn how to make things for you.” Ignis pushes his glasses back up onto the bridge of his nose. “If you think that I harbor feelings for her, I must inform you that that would be incorrect.” 

Still trying to process what he’s saying, Noctis meets his Advisor’s eyes. “So, what you’re saying is that you weren’t flirting with her?” 

“What?” Ignis shakes his head. “No, of course not. I thought it’s been pretty clear where my intentions lie.” 

He shakes his head. “Not to me, they’re not.” 

“That’s a shame.” 

“Why do you say that?” 

Ignis places his hand against his cheek, Noctis turning towards the touch. “Because the only person that I care about is standing right in front of me.” Ignis’ thumb strokes his cheek. “I have no desire to get to know any of these people that we come across on our journey. The only person that I want to be spending my time with is you.” 

“Why weren’t you with us last night?” He whispers, Noctis closing his eyes as he leans more into Ignis’ touch. “I felt so bad last night. You should have been with us.” 

“That was a mistake on my part.” Ignis brings his thumb to his lips, and Noctis presses a soft kiss to the pad of his thumb. “Forgive me for being such an idiot? I didn’t realize you had thought I was interested in Coctura.” 

“How could I not think that?” Noctis lifts his head to look up into Ignis’ eyes. “You were flirting with her. I’ve never seen you act like that before.” 

Ignis’ other hand comes to rest on his opposite cheek. “I didn’t want to expose you to seeing that side of me. I’m supposed to remain professional around you. I’m sorry for my lapse in judgement.” 

“So, you’re saying you’re always like that when I’m not around?” 

Noctis exhales a soft sigh when Ignis doesn’t bother to answer. “Sometimes I falter. But for the most part, I’ve kept up my duty as being your Advisor.” 

“I don’t want you to be my Advisor right now!” Noctis almost shouts, but pulls back at the last second. The jealousy he’s been feeling becomes almost too much, making him spit out the truth without any hesitation. “I want my friend! I want…” 

“You want?” The two hands on his face have not moved a muscle. 

He stares up at him with a pleading look in his eyes. “I like you so much, Ignis. I want you. I want you to notice me. I want you to laugh with me. I want you to smile for me. I want-” 

Soft lips touch his, bringing him to silence, as Noctis returns the kiss to Ignis’ lips. It’s like he’s being touched by the Six, this feeling of completeness as Ignis’ lips stay molded against his as they continue to kiss each other. Ignis pulls away from him first, then rests his forehead against his. 

“How could you think that I wasn’t already feeling those things?” Ignis asks him, his voice quiet. “Because I thought I was doing a terrible job at hiding my feelings for you.” 

Noctis shakes his head. “You weren’t. I had no idea. Remember? I just told you I was upset at you last night because of Coctura.” 

“You are my life, Noctis.” He inhales at the way Ignis says his name with such reverence. “No one is ever going to take that place from you. I’ve been in love with you for a very long time.” 

He stares into his eyes, as Ignis’ words sink in. “I love you too.” He whispers, as their mouths come together for another kiss. “Gods, I didn’t realize it was love until you said it.” 

“We did.” Prompto’s voice comes from the bedroom. “Now, are you guys finished confessing? Can we come out now?” 

Noctis feels Ignis’ arms slip around him, and he finds himself in his Advisor’s embrace, a smile on his lips. “Yes, fine.” 

“I’m glad you both figured out you were being idiots.” Gladio addresses the both of them, as he walks out of the room with Prompto. “Now that the air is clear, how about we go out and see what sort of fish are biting right now.” 

His eyes light up at the mention of fishing. “Can we?” He asks Ignis, who has a smile on his face. 

“Only if you’ll grant me one more kiss?” 

He grabs onto Ignis’ face, and pulls him down to his height, and kisses him fully on the lips. “You’re in my bed tonight, Specs.” 

“Whatever your heart desires, Your Highness.” 

It had been a rather tumultuous affair to begin with. Noctis couldn’t foresee this problem arising, as he unknowingly discovered his true feelings for Ignis. But luckily, Ignis feels the same way about him. It’s something that Noctis accepts, and looks forward to seeing where it will go. 


End file.
